Kissu Kissu Chuu! Vol2
by Vanity-Sky
Summary: Kiss related one-shot prompts for Tododeku.
1. Kiss On The Cheek

AN: Long story short – I couldn't keep up with consistent updates back in October for Smooch-tober since I was drowning in a ton of work for classes. Anyways, I didn't want to completely delete my one-shots I already had done and decided to separate them into three different collections based on ships.

Summary: Kiss related one-shot prompts for Tododeku.

Happy reading~ :D

Kissu Kissu Chuu! Vol.2

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kiss On The Cheek

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Seventeen-year-old Izuku was perched on top of his tombstone, one wispy khaki pant wearing leg dangling towards the ground as he had his other bent on the stone and wrapped his arms around his knee. His red high-top sneakers shining brightly in the foggy, chilly, dimly lit night.

On the floor beneath him, there was a portrait of a much livelier version of himself in a nice golden frame. Next to it, a small incense burner with a few sticks of a nice warm vanilla scent wafting through the air. An old antique black kerosene lantern to at least make the white engraved text of his name plaque visible. A bouquet of assorted flowers neatly placed in a translucent green vase, and a bowl of his mother's katsudon that was still warm – his absolute favorite dish.

He sighed, content with what his mother had left him this time knowing that he wouldn't be able to see her for some time. Being a world-renowned medium kept her busy, especially when her fame sky-rocketed when it became public knowledge that she still keeps in touch with her deceased son – being able to both see and communicate with him.

Izuku hadn't died in a violent way, no, it was due to a hereditary disease passed down from his biological father Toshinori's side of his family. The doctors had informed him since a young age that his illness would break down his body faster than any other condition, if he even had others. What he had when he was living was just that rare.

Of course, his mother mourned him but her grieving period wasn't as long as it normally would have been once he started to manifest in his old room and appeared in front of her one day during an autumn evening last year.

Truth be told, he wasn't prepared for his passing. He, naturally, expected it and embraced it but no one ever told him how the world beyond was much more… thrilling? Sure, he had the option to enter his door and go beyond the middle realm to what's expected – a heaven, nirvana, happy place, etc. But he wasn't interested in starting over and finding eternal peace. This place he currently resides in wasn't limbo per say, but more of another dimension in where those deceased were reincarnated into creatures that were only ever described as myths in the mortal world.

His father had been the first one to greet him, holding a black umbrella. Dressed in a funeral suit, still looking like a skinny hollowed-out man, a skeleton really. Toshinori was standing, patiently waiting on a patch of grass in the other side's cemetery when Izuku unearthed himself from the worm-infested fresh soil. It was honestly the grosses thing he's ever had to do; he wasn't the biggest fan of creepy-crawly things.

That had been last year and today, another autumn evening, he's grown accustomed to the rules of this new land. His mother, Inko, could call upon him whenever she wished and frequently visited him every single night once he started to stick to manifesting in her side's cemetery. She visited even when he insisted that she shouldn't be out so late.

His father, to his surprise, was an incredibly sought-out man in this realm, whom had to deal with matters of all kinds. It wasn't a big deal that father and son couldn't hang out tonight and his mother was off abroad. Izuku wished her well and willed his spirit energy to be able to be manifest solid enough to give her a kiss on the cheek.

She had giggled at the light feather touch, cold breeze of his kiss and wished him to be careful as if he were still capable of feeling pain. Even going as far as teasing him when she quirked an eyebrow and winked when she told him that she knew all about the vampire boy. Being cliché about her son getting bitten as she touched the side of her neck to mimic his reaction.

That had caused Izuku to sputter and frantically wave his arms around, flailing as he denied any such claims while checking his neck for any bite marks. A ghost and a vampire dating was a first for her for sure. As a medium, Inko wasn't afraid of the unknown and knew that the world was much broader than just humans and ghosts.

Now, on his tombstone, Izuku debates on whether he should eat or wait for one of his friends to pass by. It was barely ten after all!

The only downside to being a ghost unlike the other creatures was that as a minor, any blood relative who's also a ghost can place a curfew totem on him. Unfortunately, his father had wrapped him up in his white cloak. It's Izuku's totem item, with its cartoony and striped patchwork fabrics sewn haphazardly together all other the cotton material.

Once he had his cloak on, he wasn't allowed to leave his tombstone. It really was a drag when he doesn't technically need sleep anymore but knew that his father was just being over-protective from the lurking dangers of the shadows – known simply as The League.

Izuku picked at his green and white striped ribbon bow neatly laced around his neck and puckered his lips, making a face. He's still young and excited to explore this new world and of course, may or may not wanted an excuse to go visit his… techincally boyfriend in the downtown district where all the vampires lived.

A blush spread across his pale cheeks at the thought. He'd die all over again from embarrassment if his parents ever found out that yes, he's involved with someone and no, it's not another ghost. Just the fact that they vehemently told him that they didn't care about his sexuality and encouraged whatever relationship he's in was more than enough of a blessing for him.

Of course, nothing Izuku did whether dead or alive was ever easy because he went and fell in love with a vampire after being saved by him sometime last year around Christmas time when Izuku wandered too far into a dark forest and was nearly exorcised by a cult of witches. Naturally, he befriended one of them, a girl named Ochako who profusely apologized to him, telling him how they're inexperienced in spell casting and didn't mean to nearly send him to another-another afterlife in the middle of the woods.

The young witchling's boyfriend, a werewolf named Katsuki, who had been lurking in the dark shadows silently watching as the witches did their ritual nearly shredded his energy aura when the vampire who had been curiously following the young ghost male nearly got into a physical fight with the wolf to defend him.

Both ghost and witchling awkwardly had to pull the males away. Ochako lectured Katsuki, pulling him down to her shorter stature by his pulled furry ear and told him to apologize to Izuku while the green-haired ghost, still in shock, softly muttered under his breath for the vampire, whom he's finally learned the name of, Shouto, to do the same.

At the time, that didn't sit well with his now vampire boyfriend but he had no choice but to get comfortable with dealing with the werewolf Katsuki as Izuku made it a routine to go hang out with the witch Ochako almost every other night, wandering into the witches' forest. The only reason Shouto had even agreed was because anytime Izuku was done visiting his friend, the vampire was always guaranteed a kiss on the cheek.

"Curfew?" he hears a stoic voice echo from a small distance away.

Izuku looks to his right, emerald eyes following the cemetery entrance towards the cobblestone steps of the city. He finds Shouto coolly making his way past the one flickering kerosene burning streetlamp and crossing into the entrance of the grass and soil holy ground.

"Paranoid parenting at its finest" Izuku dully replies as he swished his cloak around.

Shouto doesn't bother to take his sweet time getting closer as he used his speed and arrived in front of the tombstone.

"I'm glad you're here though" the ghost shyly confesses.

The vampire leaned forwards, firmly planting the palms of his hands against the sleek black granite of the tombstone, caging the male into his taller frame. Izuku, on autopilot, tilts his head to allow Shouto to place a kiss on his cheek.

"We have all of eternity together" Shouto pecks his cheek again, faintly showing his fangs, "that and unlike you, I don't have a set curfew" his lips curled into a teasing smirk.

Izuku groaned.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

I'll keep this 'story' opened until I feel like it has a good number of prompts in it.

**Note:** I'm always opened to ideas from readers as well! Please send me Kiss related ideas y'all might have/would maybe like to see happen and I'll see what I can do and of course, I always give credit!

I don't own Izuku Midoriya or Shouto Todoroki and all other characters mentioned or those that will be used in this fic – Boku No Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

I just own the idea/plot/story/whatever you want to call it~ lol :P

Please do review! Follows and Alerts tell me that you guys are at least interested in the story but reviews really let me hear out what your feedback and personal opinions on my stories are!

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	2. Kiss On The Forehead

AN: And on we go!

Happy reading~ :D

Kiss On The Forehead

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was just like Izuku to break something before the first day of his third year at U.A. and in the dumbest way possible. It had nothing to do with taking down a villain nor protecting an innocent civilian. No, it was because he slipped on an ice cube.

How?

He was spending the weekend with his mom back at their apartment when he opened the front door and was ready to slip off his red sneakers at the genkan when he stepped on scattered ice cubes that All Might (in his deteriorating muscle form no less) had accidentally spilled a bucket of ice all over the wooden floorboards.

Izuku went flying down his hallway while sweeping All Might off his feet along with him. The heavy-set man then quickly tried helping his step son before fully turning into his skinny form. (His mom has been married to the former Symbol of Peace since his last semester of his first year at U.A.) but Toshinori instead used his full strength and accidentally broke Izuku's right arm in his frantic need to help the teen up.

What was supposed to be a cozy weekend back home was spent at the hospital.

Now Izuku was forced to spend one more extra night at Musutafu General Hospital as per his parent's insistence. His friends, Tenya, Tsuyu, and Mirio had visited him which was really thoughtful.

Later that afternoon, Ochako and her boyfriend, Katsuki (he's still getting used to not calling him Kacchan all the time) apologized for being late and made it up by bringing him real entertainment by letting him borrow a portable handheld system which was much appreciated. His biological dad, Hisashi was currently in town for an international business conference (being an investor in quirk aiding tech) so he guesses that was nice, not like they were super close but he'll take it.

Even his long distance pen-pal Melissa had even visited him when she came to Tokyo to give a gift to her Uncle Might on behalf of her dad David. Izuku always enjoyed getting to spend time with her (they were practically family after all) so his time at the hospital felt like it'd go by in a breeze.

Currently he was playing with his bowl of cold okayu, frowning as his spoon scooped the rice porridge and let it drip down in clumps back into the plastic bowl they gave him for dinner. Running a small fever caused his stomach to feel queasy (and not because he isn't hungry, just not for porridge) but feeling slightly under the weather wasn't what was on his mind.

What is, is the fact that the one person he wanted most hadn't bothered to come visit him. It's not like they're attached to the hip (okay, they've been intimate on several occasions but that isn't what he means) and he knows that the two-toned male is usually found busy dealing with showing up to events to represent his dad – the new number one hero, when said hero couldn't physically be there causing an extremely annoyed Shouto to begrudgingly go out of sense of familial duty. Despite knowing this, Izuku desperately wanted to have his boyfriend here with him.

Izuku and Shouto have been dating since the start of their second year at the academy and it was honestly the best thing that has happened for both males. They shared a connection that was indescribable and infectious when around others who knew they were simply meant to be.

As if summoned by thought alone, Izuku hears a small rasp at the door and his boyfriend coming in with a bouquet of green carnations held in the bend of his arm while his hands were hidden behind him.

"You're late" Izuku huffs, wishing he could cross his arms but that's impossible when one's in a tight sling glued to his chest.

"Endeavor's prodigal son strikes again" Shouto replies, knowing that the surprise held behind his back will make up for his green-haired boyfriend's moodiness. He reveals the pizza box with a small box of chocolates on top of it as the bouquet of flowers rolls down on top of the box as well.

"Oh my god, I love you" Izuku exhales, not realizing he kept his breath held in his throat.

Shouto chuckles as he nears the hospital bed, helping to clear the table on wheels in front of Izuku to place the gifts on top. He leans over the railing of the bed to give his boyfriend a tender kiss on the forehead. "I didn't expect our next date to be in a stale hospital room" he lightly jokes, straightening up as he smirks at Izuku who rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I didn't expect to get my arm broken by my own dad of all things" he replies in a grumble, mouth watering at the wafting smell of greasy goodness coming from the warm pizza box but his emerald eyes flicker up at one icy blue, one dark grey eyes as he puckers his lips. It was hard to remain moody when he was surprised with real food and his favorite person was finally here with him, knowing that Shouto will most likely stay the night with him.

Shouto knows exactly what Izuku wants as he messes with the side buttons of the railing of the bed to push them down. Keeping the rails down would allow for easier access later in the night, knowing that Izuku would offer for Shouto to spend the night with him on the shared bed. The taller, dual-toned male leaned in again to give him another affectionate peck on the forehead, this time his lips lingering on the soft skin there for a bit longer.

"It's a shame you can't wrap your arms around me" Shouto's lips move, brushing against Izuku's temple.

The whisper causes Izuku to inwardly groan, wishing he could too.

"Blame the ice cubes" he cutely pouts.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Not even ice cubes are safe for Deku. Lmao.

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	3. Kiss On The Lips

AN: And on we go!

Happy reading~ :D

Kiss On The Lips

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Tell me again, about how you got roped into babysitting today?" Shouto neutrally asked, not really minding that his date with Izuku today would involve babysitting Aizawa's adopted daughter.

"Aizawa and All Might had to take Mirio to I-Island for further examinations to see if David and Melissa can help him get his quirk back so naturally, they asked me to watch over Eri-chan" Izuku explained, keeping a watchful eye on the six-year-old walking a few paces ahead of the couple.

Shouto merely hummed as he took hold of his boyfriend's hand. They were currently on their way to the autumn festival being held at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. The festival's flyers said there would be a small petting zoo, fun activities for all ages, and of course a pumpkin patch. It was the perfect date location and a place to take little Eri who was barely getting to experience the world in a positive light.

Both males walked in peaceful silence through the hustle and bustle of the inner city, finally reaching quieter neighborhoods with various trees in sight. It was like walking in an autumn wonderland as each tree held a head of color-shifting leaves.

They thought nothing of it until they noticed that Eri had stopped her little trek and stared warily down at the pile of greenish-yellow and orangey-red leaves a few meters away from her feet.

"What's wrong, Eri-chan?" Izuku let go of Shouto to go crouch down at Eri's side.

"Daddy told me that… this," she pointed down at the pile, "would turn into a giant scary monster and eat me!" she shuffled her little booted feet away from the leaves.

Izuku gritted his teeth and shook his head. That bastard had the nerve to twist something as innocent as leaves falling into a fairytale nightmare for the small tortured girl. "Eri-chan, Chisaki was lying because he was a bad, bad guy that was trying to scare you" he tells her in terms she can understand, gently taking hold of the little girl's hands, lightly squeezing her ice blue mittens to remind her that Overhaul wasn't a very good guy let alone a respectable 'father' figure.

"Piles of leaves are meant to be fun!" he tries to explain, letting go to pick up a handful of leaves in his hands. "See? There's no monster" he crunched the leaves in hopes of showing her that the crumbling leaves wouldn't be able to transform like a sludge quirked villain.

"Fun?" she curiously questions, tilting her head as she watches her big brother figure demonstrate by fixing the heap of leaves in front of them. He used his hands, waving them animatedly about to explain how she can run towards the pile and it wouldn't hurt, only crunch and look like a rain of colorful leaves surrounding her.

"Hmm… okay, I guess… I can, try" she nods her head, a bit afraid but determined and willing. "Papa told me to try new things!" she says a second later, referring to Aizawa this time and remembering his encouraging words to her about needing to be strong even if she's feeling scared because that's what heroes do. Like what her big brothers do.

"You can do it, Eri-chan! I believe in you!" Izuku encouraged with a thousand-watt smile as he scurried away, walking back towards Shouto who was patiently waiting while leaning against a light post with his arms crossed.

Eri turned around to look at her babysitters one last time. Izuku gave her a thumb's up and Shouto showed a bit of a rare smile to cheer the little girl on. Biting her bottom lip, she balls her hands into fists to her sides, ready to brave her fears.

She keeps a good distance away from the pile of leaves in her way. Knowing she can run and jump the distance she set, setting forth and running towards the crunchy pile. She let out a loud squeak, jumping into the leaves.

"Deku nii-chan, you were right!" Eri gasped. She covered her mouth with her mittens-covered hands, surprised that Izuku had been right about everything.

Izuku returned to her side, bending down to dust off any leftover pieces of leaves stuck on her warm clothes. He wore a big smile plastered on his face with small tears pearling at the corners of his eyes. He couldn't help the joyful emotion that overwhelmed his body at the sight of Eri overcoming her fears and being able to just be a kid.

No cursed quirk or trauma.

Just pure wonderment for the little things in life.

"Huh? Why are you crying, nii-chan?" Eri wiped away at the small stream of hot tears on his freckled cheeks away with her mittens.

Izuku shook his head and laughed it off which caused Eri to giggle because it reminded her of her other big brother, Mirio.

"C'mon Eri-chan, let's go have some more fun at the autumn festival!" Izuku ignored the chill that tingled his spine from the crisp fall air drying away his tears.

Shouto silently watched everything, deciding to walk on the other side of Eri to sandwich the little girl in-between both males. Each taking one of her hands as they walked towards the beach. Anytime they encountered another pile of leaves, they'd raise Eri and help her jump high into the autumn pools.

Her small fits of giggles filled their peaceful walk until they reached their destination. By then, Eri's demeanor changed from being shy and unsure of herself to bouncing in place with a gleam in her ruby eyes, asking if she could go play too.

Izuku made sure to button up her coat all the way and told her to stay nearby where they could see her. Eri enthusiastically nodded, promising that she would as she ran off to go play. She even gained the courage after a few minutes to join other kids at the pumpkin decorated slide placed inside the hay-bale maze. It was located in the center of the makeshift playground created for the children.

"She really looks up to you" Shouto observed with another rare smile threatening to make itself known on his lips.

"Well, she is short" Izuku lamely joked, knowing what his boyfriend meant.

"You know who else looks up to you?" Shouto asked, with a playful roll of his eyes at Izuku's corny joke.

"Who?" now Izuku was curious as to what he meant.

"Me" Shouto took the paper with the festival's schedule they were given at the entrance and placed it in front of their faces in order to shield anyone's view of what he was about to do. Leaning down to Izuku's shorter height, he gave him a tender kiss on the lips filled with admiration for the green-haired male he's lucky to call his.

"Now, who's the cheesy one?" Izuku laughed, tip-toeing to peck Shouto's lips one last time.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

I just really love little Eri and her interactions with Deku.

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


End file.
